Bathhouse Mania
by Croke
Summary: Well, this takes place after Deimon looses to Seibu- when Sena, Monta, Suzuna, and Mamori visit the public bath. So yeah. Mature rating for a reason. A couple, actually.


**Bath House Mania**

**Kakei's POV**

_ *Flop* _

"Phew~," I flopped onto my bed loosely, a towel around my neck, a pair of shorts on my waist, and wet hair on my head from the shower I just finished up.

"So tired~. Exams are really tough." I spoke out loud to myself. "I haven't even had anytime to think about..." Thinking dirty thoughts made my face heat up.

Can you really blame me for holding onto those memories? Sena was just so...! YES! Ah... "Sena~!" I whined out loud by accident.

Embarrassed, I went under the covers and positioned myself on my side. Snuggling into the blankets, I began to think back on that time at the bath house right after Deimon had lost to Seibu.

_-Flashback-_

_"Akaba Hayato?" I asked, lounging in the hot bathwater, perspiration covering my exposed chest, shoulders, and face. "Of course I know of him. He was Tokyo's MVP last year."_

_ "Oh thank god." Kobayakawa Sena exclaimed, clearly relieved. Plainly put: they had gotten the camera wet._

_ I started to explain a little on whether I thought Akaba was the Eyeshield 21 I had met on that fateful day. As I did, I looked curiously towards Mizumachi._

_ "By the way, Mizumachi, what're you _doing?_" I asked._

_ Mizumachi had built a pyramid out of the stools that Monta, Sena, and some of our teammates had been using._

_ "_Eh?_ What do you mean? When you're in a public bath, you either _swim or peep,_ right?" Mizumachi stated cluelessly as he started climbing up the bath pyramid._

_ "You do NEITHER!" Ohira, Onishi, Monta, and Sena holler after him._

_ I continued to explain my thoughts as Monta and Sena tried to stop Mizumachi from doing something stupid. Yet, when Sena tackled Mizumachi, I felt that pang in my chest and that jealously dig a hole in my stomach._

_ "Enough of this. I must get my head on straight." I thought._

_-Pause-_

"That's what I thought, but it didn't work anyway!" I pouted, embarrassed about it still.

_-Play-_

_Abruptly stepping out of the bath, I stood at relative distance from Sena-kun. Hm. An almost naked Eyeshield 21. I continued speaking, though not looking directly at Sena-kun's small figure. When Sena-kun's eyes met mine, I spoke my encouraging words, trying to give him the motivation and determination to find the real Eyeshield 21 and beat him in his own game: American Football. Sena-kun's face lit up suddenly- too suddenly. His smile was so bright it blinded me. I didn't even understand what he said in response- I was trying to get my heart beat back in order. Of course, Mizumachi had to but in..._

_-Pause-_

"Rrrrrrrr, Mizumaaaachiiii!" I growled under my breath.

_-Play-_

_ Commenting on how formal Sena-kun is, Mizumachi brought Sena-kun's focus away from me and to the floor. Embarrassed Sena-kun. _

_-Pause-_

"As if I hadn't realized Sena's speech habits..." I squeezed my pillow to my chest.

_-Play-_

_With Sena-kun distracted, Mizumachi took a chance and jumped upon the wall that separated the male and female sides of the bath. Upon his arrival, there was a few screams and then the wall was busted through. _

_ "Yeah. Akaba's block's about that _strong_." I spoke calmly, laughing inwardly, as Sena-kun, Monta, and Mizumachi went flying._

_ "Sexual Harrassment!'" Suzuna-chan pointed at the pile of Mizumachi, Sena-kun, Monta, and wall in the tub._

_ "Why'd we ever get involved...?" Sena-kun gurgled. _

_-Pause-_

"Awh~ Se~na~! "

_-Play-_

_"Hu~h," Sena-kun exhaled, sitting on the tub wall of the tub in which I was soaking in. He held that anxious look on his face as he looked on as Mizumachi and Monta brawled. _

_-Pause-_

"Sena-kun... His squiggle-line mouth at that moment, his determined brown eyes, his spiky brown hair that made it look like he has ears... So... Cuuute~!" I muffled my gleeful noises.

-Play-

_ Looking down Sena-kun's body, my eyes latched on to his chest as it rose and fell. The gentle fixtures of his bones making occasional dents in his slim figure. Glancing even farther down, my gaze moved up his legs- all the way up to the towel covering his nether regions. _

_ Then I felt eyes on me. Eyes darting upward, they met Sena-kun's eyes. Those big, brown eyes catch the fancy of too many to count. _

_-Pause-_

"...That's when I lost some control. So embarrassing..."

_-Play-_

_ Moving through the water silently, I gently grasped Sena-kun's chin in one of my large, slim hands and turned him my way. Capturing Sena's lips, I felt the rush. My heart beat sped up and my hunger grew. _

_ I felt pressure on me- and then we were slipping into the water. Sena-kun's surprise must have gotten the better of him; I was pressured by Sena-kun's body weight into the water, our lips still connected. _

_ I pulled back once we were most likely both completely submersed. Coming up for air, we looked towards each other. Sena-kun was blushing intensely. I looked down by chance and felt my face grow hot, too._

_ "Uh..." Sena-kun tried to speak._

_ *Frish~*_

_ I stood up and stalked off to the cold water bath to cool my head. _

_ "Must. Cool. Off." I banged the idea into my head. _

_ Yet, I could feel Sena-kun's gaze boring into my back, which, in turn, added fuel to the fire. _

_ "Sena!" Monta bounced over to Sena. "Help me out! Mizumachi's tryin' to peep again!" _

_ Monta took hold of Sena-kun's hand and pulled him out of the water. Surprise hit everyone; well, Monta, Mizumachi, and Sena-kun, that is. _

_ "What happened to your towel?" Mizumachi glanced over becoming distracted by a naked Sena-kun. _

_ "Hiii! It must have come off in the bath!" Sena-kun squeaked, embarrassed. _

_ "Naked MAX!" Monta laughed. _

_ "I so wanna looook. Damnit." I thought, face growing hotter, brain melting from the mental image it was painting. _

_ "Woah! To-Ma-To!" Mizumachi chanted his comment. "Kakei, get a look this!" _

_ My ears grew redder knowing that Sena had glanced at me. _

_-Pause-_

"Wait... Did he **want** me to look at him?" I started fretting and regretting not looking.

"Gyaaaaah! Bakabakabakabakabaka!"

_-Play-_

_ I could hear wet plodding approaching me. _

_ "Dear Kami-sama, please let it not be Sena-kun!"_

_ "Kakei-senpai? Are you alright?" he asked, clearly oblivious as he stood behind me, looking over my shoulder, breath lightly gracing my neck._

_ I shot up impulsively this time, trying to protect my dignity and get as far away from the flame burning my dynamite chord as possible!_

_ Of course, I hear a slip and splash, and end up without a towel. I looked behind me and Sena-kun is face-first in the cold water. _

_ "S-Sena-kun?" I drop back into the water to hide my erection as I bring Sena back to the surface. _

_ "S-sorry, Kakei-senpai- I-I accidentally-" I didn't even need to shush him. His embarrassment did that for me._

_ "It's alright. Did you slip?" I smiled- my best attempt at a pure one at least._

_ "I'm fine! J-just c-cold." Sena-kun shivered visibly. _

_ "You are in the cold-water bath." I pointed out. _

_ He blushed. I smiled, chuckling to myself at how cute he is. A smirk creeped across my lips._

_ "Wanna go dry off now?" I asked mischievously._

_ "Ah, you don't have to-"_

_ "It's alright. I don't wanna get wrinkly." I winked playfully. _

_ Blushing, Sena-kun and I left the water and headed for the cubbies where our clothes were._

_-Pause-_

..."Eheheheh. X3 I can't believe I actually did that...! Go me!"

**Sena's POV**

_My face was so red! I'm embarrassed at how embarrassed I was! _

Pushing my legs to sprint even harder, I tried to run away from the thoughts of that time in the bath house with Kakei-senapi.

_I can't believe how naughty I was! Hiii!_

The only down side to this whole ordeal is that I don't know when I'll next see Kakei-senpai...

"Raaaah!" I yelled a warrior's call.

"Sena seems more motivated then usual," Monta commented.

Kurita was pretty darn happy about that, and Hiruma chuckled, even though he knew it wasn't for the sport. Musashi just sat silently, feeling no need to comment. He knows fully well what Sena's really doing. Fighting back thoughts and urges takes fighting spirit. And it makes you better at American Football.

After practice had ended, Sena went home. He barely ate dinner before passing out. After being carried up to his room by his parents and tucked in, Sena's dreams started to form.

_-Dream Start!-_

_In the Locker Room_

_ Drying my hair, I look over Kakei-senpai. His tall, slim figure. His insanely long arms and legs. His gleaming blue hair and glimmering blue eyes. And his tan skin... _

_ "Sena?" Kakei-senpai leaned down towards me. "Are you alright?" _

_ Sexy abbs, defined muscles, and a...a-!_

_ "Hiii!" I fell over backwards._

_ "Sena!" Kakei-senpai leaned over and caught me, jerking me up before I could hit the floor. The force, though, flew my small body toward him. Hitting his body, I clung on once the force had let up. I didn't know how far from the ground I was. _

_ "Sena," Kakei-senpai whispered into my ear._

_ I could feel his muscles flex under my finger tips. _

_ "You can let go. You'll land on your feet."_

_ I shook my head no._

_ "I'm not a cat." My face was beat red and my brain fried with embarrassment, but I was still able to say that. _

_ Kakei-senpai chuckled._

_ "Right. You're a bat. So fly," Kakei sat down on one of the benches in the empty locker room. _

_ "Eep." I opened my eyes. My legs were on either side of Kakei-senpai, barely reaching the bench. I was sitting on his lap. My already fried brain was totaled._

_ Bringing my arms from around him to his chest, I looked up at Kakei-senpai._

_ "Kakei-senpai," I spoke silently._

_ Kakei-senpai smirked. Bending his neck, he kissed the space between my neck and ear. Groaning silently, I stayed and let him work his magic. Kissing my chin, sucking my ear, and licking my lips, Kakei-senpai was seducing me. _

_ "K-Kakei-senpai," I breathed lightly, with newly moistened lips. "K-kiss m-me." I blushed. _

_ Grinning, Kakei-senpai kissed me gently. Yet, a single movement on my part roused him- and the kiss. The kiss became hungry, Kakei-senpai's hands traveling around my hips, almost encircling them with his hands alone._

_ "Kakei-... s-senpai..." I gasped as Kakei-senapi continued to ravage my mouth with his tongue, my own shyly rubbing against his._

_ "Sena." He panted lightly, pulling apart our lips and glancing down. Reaching his hand over to our cuddling hard-ons, his eyes looked to mine for approval. Shivering at his touch, I didn't stop him from slicking our erections against each other. Small body quivering against his, I tried to capture his lips._

_ Our lips separating sharply, we came. Yet, Kakei-senpai was not satisfied. There was just no way. He hadn't gone down. Slipping from him, I kneeled on the floor in front of him and gripped his cock, earning a moan from Kakei-senpai._

_ Sliding my tongue out of my mouth, I licked up the side of his erection. Licking up and down. Then, I dragged my tongue all the way up his erection and started teasing the head with my tongue._

_ "So hot...! Kakei-senpai...!" I moaned inwardly. _

_ "S-Sena," Kakei-senpai looked into my eyes. A deep lust was embedded in them. _

_ Dipping the tip of my tongue into the hole on the tip of his cock, I then pushed my head down, moving my mouth over it. The feel of it in my mouth made my own cock water. Groans resonated throughout the locker room._

_ Climaxing, I was unable to pull away in time. Some of Kakei-senpai's come landed in my mouth while the rest sprayed around my face and shoulders and dripped down my chest. _

_ Placing a hand on my cheek, Kakei-senpai leaned over and kissed me._

_ "Sena. Will you-" Kakei-senpai had started, when a door suddenly burst forth and Monta and Mizumachi's voices entered the locker room. _

_ "Wrinkly MAX!" Monta commented on Mizumachi's skin, which had started wrinkling from being in the bath so long._

_ "Hahaha! Same for you! Super wrinkly~!" Mizumachi laughed.._

_ Monta and Mizumachi dried off and got dressed as they continued to talk, eventually walking out of the locker room._

_ Exhaling in relief, I looked up at Kakei-senpai who had pulled us around the corner into the showers to hide. Looking back down at me, he leaned over and kissed me. The shower started randomly, causing me to shiver and huddle against Kakei-senpai and away from the cold water. Washing off the semen, we kissed a little more before leaving the shower, _

_ We dried off and got dressed afterward, walking out of the locker room. Incidentally, I bumped into Shin-san. _

_ He looked down at me as I stood in a hoodie and a pair of shorts with wet hair on my head. I smiled._

_ "H-hey Shin-san." I bowed respectfully. _

_ Shin glanced at Kakei-senpai. _

_ "Hello. Sena-kun." He landed a hand on my shoulder as he looked into my eyes. _

_ Slowly walking away, Shin-san's hand gradually slipped from my shoulder, his eyes glancing at Kakei-senpai again with a hint of- am I right? - possession. ...Over ME?_

_-Dream End-_

Startled outta sleep, I sat up. My face exploded.

_"Whyyyyyyyyyyy!"_ I screamed inwardly.

I woke up too late to wash my sheets! What the hell am I gonna dooooo!

Kakei's POV

... "REALLY?"

_And so, both of them were late to morning practice, having taken the time to stash their sheets away before getting dressed and running to school._

_~Fin~_

__I do not own Eyeshield 21 or the characters! I hope you enjoyed the story, too! It took forever to write!


End file.
